Danny Winchester
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Daddy Dean! Cas lied, he didn't take Ben's memories, because he found something when he was taking away Lisa's. Lisa was pregnant with Dean's child, and Ben needed to help Cas protect Lisa and the child, till one day, danger comes to visit, and Cas is away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so here I go, taking a crack at writing Daddy Dean, with a bit of a dark beginning in this fic, when Castiel is removing Lisa's memories, he discovers something that Lisa hasn't told anyone, she's pregnant. Pregnant with Dean's child, by the time Cas realizes this, it's too late, Lisa's memories are gone, but Ben's aren't so he makes Ben the child's protector. But keeps a close look over her till one day he doesn't and the unthinkable happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! well aside from Danny.**

prologue

Ben looked up sharply as the man in the trench coat walked in, he spared only a glance in the direction of the boy, as he moved to Lisa Braeden's bedside, placing two fingers to her temple.

Ben sat up straighter, "What're you doing?" He asked, concern rising inside him for his mother.

The man looked back and Ben, and sighed, "I am helping a friend." He replied simply, turning back to Lisa, then he stopped, retracting his hand from her temple, "How is that possible?" He muttered, his hand dropping to Ben's mother's stomach, his eyes growing wide. He turned to Ben. "I'm sorry. It's too late, your mother will awaken and not remember a thing. But I will leave you." He turned and looked down at Lisa, "They will need protection. It is up to you now Ben."

Ben furrowed his brow, what the man was saying not quite sinking in. "What's up to me now?" Ben shot to his feet, "Who are you? What did you do to my mom? Dean!" he shouts.

The man hushed him, "My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord, and I have locked away the memories your mother had of the supernatural world. Unfortunately, I cannot do the same with the supernatural world and your mother." The man turned and looked down at Lisa woefully, "I was supposed to lock away your memories as well, but with what I just sensed within your mother, that would be… unwise."

"What are you talking about?" Ben demanded.

Castiel turned piercing blue eyes on Ben, "Your mother is going to have a baby, and there will be things, demons most likely that will come for the child. It is up to you to be their protector. I will teach you all you must know, but then. Benjamin it is up to you, I cannot have a hand in the child's life beyond that."

Ben was about to argue, tell the man, who claimed to be an angel to make his mother remember and have Dean be all of their protectors, but something in the angel's gaze silenced him.

In one step Castiel closed the distance between him and Ben, and placed two fingers on his forehead, "When you waken, you will know all you need to protect your mother, and your unborn sibling from the forces of darkness." He told the boy, just before Ben's eyes flickered shut, and he slumped back down to the chair.

~~Danny~~

"Danny!" Ben called, "Olly, olly oxenfree" he stopped as he heard a muffled giggle from the closet down the hall. "Oh gee!" he sighed dramatically, "Where, oh where, could that Danny be?" he said as he approached the closet, his palm closed around the door handle, and he opened it, and looked inside, hearing another giggle from behind the coats. "Well I guess there's no Danny in here, but wait, I was looking for that spring coat of mine…" he said, pushing the coats aside, "well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ben asked, peering down at the small dark haired girl before him.

Danny giggled again, her green eyes glittering with excitement, "you finded me Benny Ben!" she cried using here little nickname for her older brother.

"Sure did angel bait!" Ben responded ruffling the child's hair, "But darn was it hard, I think you might be half chameleon!" he joked, swooping down, and lifting the squirming four year old out of the closet.

"What's a chameleon?" she asked her head tilting curiously.

Ben smiled, "it's a lizard." He told the tot.

Danny wrinkled her nose, "Ew!" she said, "I'm not a lizard!" she shook her head, whipping Ben in the face with her chocolate curls.

Ben couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "No you sure aren't, but you are a little monkey!" he said, tickling her tummy, which made her giggle and kick at his side.

"Ben! Benny Ben stop!" she shrieked joyfully.

"Make me Angel Bait!" Ben challenged.

Danny started tickling his neck, and he fake squirmed to appease the young girl, as he backed into the living room and wrestled the little girl off of him, tossing her carefully onto the couch where she bounced twice and stopped, her giggling getting if possible higher. "Again!" she yelled, just as the doorbell rang.

"Sorry kid, man of the house duties." Ben said, turning to the door, as Danny threw one of the pillows from the couch after him.

Ben got to the door and opened it just a little, barely enough to see outside, and likewise for any outside to see inside. "Hello?" he asked.

Out on the porch stood a young man dressed in a smart suit, holding a pamphlet no doubt for some church in the area. "Hello! Have you heard the good news?" the boy started.

Ben sighed, "No I haven't, now I guess you're going to tell me." He said, trying to be clear in his disinterest for the subject.

"Why yes I am!" the boy said, "The good news is, the king has finally found just what he's been looking for, and he found it here with you!" he said chipperly as his eyes flickered to a straight black, and he kicked in the door, sending Ben sprawling to the floor.

"Now then right to business, where's the kid?" the demon asked grinning crookedly at Ben.

Ben clenched his jaw, and reached into his back pocket for the flask of holy water he always kept there, and flung the water at the demon, who screamed and fell back onto the rug, clutching his face, which smoked horribly, making the entry way reek of burning flesh.

"Why you little bastard!" the demon howled trying to come after the boy, but finding himself stuck in place.

Ben grinned, and flipped up the corner of the rug, revealing the devils trap etched into the floor.

Then he took off finding Danny huddling behind the couch, and lifting her into his arms, she latched onto his neck sobs wracking her tiny body, physically shaking with fear, "I got you angel bait." He whispered, running for the back door, and throwing it open, only to be met with another demon its eyes jet black.

"Where are you going?" he asked laughing, "The king hasn't even gotten here yet!" he spread his arms wide, "You can't leave before the party begins!"

"Omnis imundas spiritus." Ben started, but was cut off by a loud tsking behind him.

"Nuh uh uh, is that any way to treat your guests Benny Boy?" asked an all too familiar voice, the rough rasp that haunted his nightmares, "Oh, and this must be Squirrel junior. Aren't you a pretty one?"

Ben turned slowly, and his eyes met with the man who intruded his home, "Crowley." He choked, his hold tightening on his sister. He tried to back into the living room, to get to the door that led to the front of the house, but the other demon blocked his way.

'Cas, if you ever wanted to pop in, now would be the time.' Ben thought as the king of hell closed in on him and his sister.

Crowley waved a hand, and sent Ben into the wall, completely immobilizing him, "Not gonna lie. Thought this would be easier, because I was under the impression that Dean-O had all of your memories wiped by Casper the friendly angel, not that he gave you hunter juice to make you grow up big and strong." He said, reaching Ben, and taking hold of the frightened four year old.

"Hope you don't mind me taking this Benny Boy." He said, prying Danny from Ben's arms.

"You son of a bitch." Ben growled, "Leave her alone!"

"Sorry, kid." Crowley said, tickling the tot under the chin. A move which turned Ben's stomach, how dare that demon touch his sister! "I got big plans for little one." He told him, as he snapped his fingers, and the two demons with his sister vanished, and Ben slumped down onto the floor.

He failed. He had one job, one job that Castiel entrusted him with, and he failed. He lost his sister, who was his entire world, all because of Crowley.

Ben heard a scuffle in the front hall, and looked up, the demon in the suit was staring at him still trapped in the devil's trap, "Boo hoo the big bad demon took the baby. Get over it kid, hunters lose more than that every day you brat."

Ben felt white hot rage build up inside him, as he went to the coat closet and pulled out his one mode of defense that Castiel gave him five years ago. A long sleek knife, with a triangular blade, and rounded handle. Cas had promised it would kill anything that would come for Danny.

Ben growled as he charged the demon burying the knife deep into its chest. Watching as its eyes turned black then flashed a brilliant white as it died.

The demon fell from Ben's blade, and lie dead on the floor. He looked down at it in disgust, and wiped his face, dropping the knife, and falling to his knees. That's where Lisa found him not much later, a dead man in the hall and her baby girl gone from her life.

 **Please review**

 **Winchester kisses to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay, so very long wait, no real excuse, so here you go**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **warning: unbeta'd all mistakes are my own**

 **~~Danny Winchester~~**

Ben really should have gotten rid of the demon. Because once mom got there, it made everything worse.

Lisa Braeden walked through the door, and found her sixteen year old son kneeling in the middle of the hall, with a dead man, and a long bloody knife laying in front of him, the look in his eyes was vacant, as though the energetic young man she knew had fled the shell before her, "Ben?" she gasped running to the boy, "Ben! What happened? Where's Danny?" she asked, shaking her son's shoulders.

Ben looked up at her, and something clicked and he started sobbing, as his mother took hold of him, and pulled him to her. The reality of what happened when she was gone setting in.

She pulled away, making her son look her in the eyes, "Ben! You have to tell me what happened." She demanded.

Ben shook his head, "She's gone." He choked out, "they took her she's gone."

That was when Lisa called the police, and guided her son outside.

The day passed in a blur, dozens of questions asked, and police taping off their yard. Lisa crying, Ben staring into the distance, planning what he would do next.

In the end the police put the mother and son up in a motel, till they could collect any evidence that was left from the house. Ben snorted at that, they wouldn't find anything, Crowley poofed in, then poofed out without touching anything but his sister.

"Ben." Lisa tried again, wanting to do anything to get a reaction out of her sullen son, "It's not your fault." She said softly.

Ben ignored her, his eyes closed, head bowed, sending out prayers to the angel that never answered him anyway, he used too. But last year, after that meteor shower the damn angel had left Ben with radio silence.

'Cas.' Ben thought pointedly, 'if you're listening, I need your help. I couldn't do it. Demon's took Danny, which you would know, if you answered your god damned prayers, you're turning out to be quite the crap angel buddy, I'm not asking you to go all angel avenger for me, I just need your help…' he pushed up from the chair, and marched across the room.

"You're wrong mom." He said, guessing now was as good a time as any, "It is my fault, I was supposed to protect Danny, and I couldn't even do that. But I can find her."

"No Ben, let the police do their job." Lisa said, she didn't think Ben knew what he was talking about, "You did all you could sweetheart, the police will find Danny, and put whoever did this away."

Ben shrugged, nice thought, if only they knew what they were up against, "Maybe…" was all he said, before marching to the door that linked the two rooms that had been requisitioned for him and his mother, "I'm going to bed." He lied, marching through the door, slamming it behind him. Once alone he looked around for the thing he needed, his duffel, which he had always kept in the garage, thanking god that he thought to grab it on before the cops could look inside, they probably wouldn't take very kindly to the bag of firearms and knives, with bottles of holy water, and other things you carried with you when you hunted monsters.

Ben opened the bag, and shoved in a small doll he had given his sister when she was born, and threw in a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, before shrugging on his jacket.

As Ben went to the window of the bathroom, he glanced back at the dingy motel room, to make sure he hadn't left anything, before he hefted the bag through the window and climbed out after, making sure to drop the window so the draft wouldn't alert anyone to his absence.

Once outside he started walking, knowing right where he would start his search.

~~Danny~~

Cas looked up from the stack of books that was laid out before him in the bunker, a shiver running down his spine. He looked around, there was nobody in the room, then he heard it a whisper. "Cas, if you ever wanted to pop in, now would be the time." It said, and Cas suddenly understood, it was angel radio, someone was praying to him, it had been so long since someone called for him particularly. He listened intently, but heard nothing more.

Castiel found himself wishing not for the first time that his wings still worked since the gates of heaven had slammed shut, locking the angels out.

He found himself digging deeper into the prayer, wondering who it might be, when Sam walked in.

"Hey, Cas. Any news on the mark?" he asked eyeing the piles of books stacked around the angel.

Castiel shook his head, staring with disdain at the research that he had volunteered to help the hunters, to try and remove the Mark of Cain from Dean's arm, and so far, there was no cure in sight, the only mention of the Mark they had found was vague to say the least. "No, I have found nothing of use." He told Sam truthfully.

Sam nodded with a sigh. He had hoped that having the angel with him on this, would make the research go faster, but so far it had only resulted in double disappointment, "Damn." He grumbled, "Was hoping for at least something."

The angel looked up at the tall Winchester, "We cannot give up hope yet, Sam." He started, "The mark is a curse, and every curse has its cure."

Sam nodded, and turned to inspect a book that lay open on the table, while Cas returned to rereading the text, that Sam had collected, that held all of the lore they could find on the Mark.

~~Danny~~

Dean sat at some dingy bar, and stared into a glass, which was half full of a rich amber liquid.

He vaguely noted that the TV was showing some amber alert for a town a few miles west of where he was, he grunted, and tossed back the drink, before motioning for a refill.

While he waited, his eyes drifted down to his right arm, the mark barely visible under his sleeve, instinctively he pushed the sleeve farther down, in an attempt to hide the offending feature, he closed his eyes.

The bartender slid a glass in front of him, and smiled sadly, "Rough night?" she asked.

Dean snorted, "Something like that." He said with a smirk, "Though more like rough life."

The bartender nodded, leaning over the bar, letting her breasts peek slightly farther out of her top, her hair drifting over her face, as she started cleaning the bar, "Isn't that true." She stated, tossing her hair back.

Dean could tell she was trying to flirt, she'd been doing this all night, not realizing the man in front of her wasn't interested.

"You got no idea." He said, slamming the next drink, and pushing back from the bar, needing to get away, he tossed some bills on the counter, and moving to walk out the door.

After leaving the bar. Dean, leans back against the door of Baby, just breathing in deep gulps of cool night air, he can feel the urges of the mark surging through him, and he closes his eyes against the sudden desire to grab a gun from his trunk, and blow away the entire bar.

Dean clenches his jaw, rubbing at the mark through his shirt, willing the urges down. Growling, Dean pushes off the car, and walks towards the park across the road, trying to clear his mind of the invasive thoughts. Soon the rough pavement turns to soft spongey grass, but he keeps walking.

He runs a hand through his hair, making the unkempt patch look even more uneven and sloppy. God does he need a case. No more does this thought cross his mind, before he's charging back towards Baby. He needs to kill some monsters, before he ends up killing something that's not.

Dean doesn't know how he's going to find a case before his need to release reaches its breaking point. All he knows that he needs too. He really doesn't want a repeat of what happened with the dirt bag that wanted to sell Claire.

As the Impala comes into view Dean starts digging for his keys, before glancing up and noting a kid leaning on the hood, glaring down at the screen of his phone, a cigarette hanging lazily from his lips.

"Hey!" he shouts, speeding up, "Get the hell off my car!"

The kid glances up, and from where he was, Dean swore he heard a snort, as the kid takes a drag, and taps the cigarette against the polished paint of the car.

Dean growls as he storms at the kid, pushing him off the car, "I said get the hell off my car, dirtbag!" a loud smack of flesh on stone breaks the night as the kid catches his fall with the palms of his hands. Phone skittering into the dark, hopefully, Dean thinks for good. The smoking cigarette lay a few feet from the kids face, and Dean lifts his boot, the kid flinching as it came down on the offending object and ground it into the pavement.

"Sorry man…" the kid sobs, scooting away quickly, as soon as he realized Dean wasn't going to bring the imposing boot down on him, "I didn't mean no harm man!" he cried, as Dean started after him, muscles on auto pilot, the small part of his brain that reveled in the darkness cheering at the fear on the kid's face.

"Go." Dean growled through his teeth. He needed to get the kid out of here before he snapped. What had he done really? Leaned on Baby? Tapped ash onto his meticulous paint job? The reaction he had was violent. Kick ass, ask questions later.

The kid still lay there, before Dean charged a few steps, grabbing the kids collar, pulling him up to look in his eyes, "I said go!" he shouts in the kids face, shoving him back from him.

The kid scrambles away from him. "Alright man, I'm out!" he cries, getting to his feet, and running away.

Dean watches the boy run, and rubs a hand over his face. He needs to get out of here, and fast.

 **~~Danny Winchester~~**

 **please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Life got in the way, and so did everything else. I know, no excuse. But I really am sorry, I've been running into writer inspiration problems with this story, but am trying really hard to try and kick it in the ass, so without another moment of delay...** **Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. But I do love playing with the characters the way they toy with my feels**

Ben hitches a ride to the closest bus station, where he buys a bus ticket to Sioux Falls, North Dakota. He isn't sure what he expected to find when he got there.

What he didn't expect was a burnt out shell of a place, or to have a sheriff pull a gun on him, threatening to have him arrested.

"Alright young man, what are you doing here?" the sheriff demands, "This is private property."

Ben nods, "I'm well aware of that ma-am." He starts, "I'm just looking for Bobby Singer."

The sheriff falters, her gun dropping, "Well, afraid you won't have any luck with that. Bobby Singer's dead, has been for four years."

Ben shakes his head, "No, he can't be. I need his help. He's the only one that knows how to get ahold of them. I need him to help me find my sister."

The sheriff puts her gun away, "wait, is this a hunter thing?"

Ben nods, "yeah, you could say that." He eyes the sheriff cautiously, not entirely sure how to take the fact that she already seems to know about hunter things.

"My name is Jody Mills, I was a friend of Bobby's, and I think I know a couple of boys, that could help." She says, extending a hand to him.

Ben takes the hand, "Ben Braeden." He tells her.

"Braeden? Huh, I know I've heard that name before." Jodi says, "Can't remember where though. Doesn't matter much though, I can help. You aren't the first one I've run into that needs Hunter help."

"You said, you knew some boys, who could help me?" Ben asked, "How do you know that? That they can help me I mean."

Jodi smiles gently, "Because, I have yet to find a demon, or monster problem that Sam and Dean Winchester can't help with." She tells him.

Ben freezes, fingers going slack around the strap of his backpack. "Dean Winchester?" he asks softly.

Jodi looks confused, "You know him?"

Ben nods, "Yeah, you could say that. Dean Winchester is exactly who I'm looking for."

She tilts her head, "In that case." She steps aside and gestures to her car, "You might as well come on home with me. I'll call they boys, and we'll have some dinner with my girls."

Ben hesitates for a moment.

"Not sure if you can trust me?" she asks, though she doesn't sound offended, "You can. I'm the person that Sam and Dean send all of their Wayward kids to. I suppose you could call me a supernatural foster mom."

He sets his jaw, "I don't need a foster mom. I just need to find my sister."

Jodi smirks at him, "I didn't say you did, now those boys are gonna take a little while to get here. Just offering you a comfy bed, and hot meal." She informs him, "Get in the car, or don't. No skin off my back."

Ben nods, and walks past Jodi, getting in the passenger side.

"Now, I'm just going to warn you. Clair and Alex? They may seem a little rough around the edges, but they've been through a lot. Don't mess with them, they won't mess with you."

~~Danny~~

Sam's phone rang. Looking up from his book, he glances at Cas, before taking the phone and looking at the readout. He wrinkles his brow. Why would Jodi be calling. Unless Claire or Alex got themselves into trouble.

He answers it quickly, "Jodi. Hey, what's up?" Sam listens for a moment, trying to figure out what she's saying.

"Wait, wait. Back up, you found some kid on Bobby's property?" he pauses again, listening to what Jodi was saying again.

"He was looking for Dean? Are you sure? What's his name?" Sam listens again, surprise coloring his expression, as his eyes snap over to Cas, "Ben? Are you sure? Ben Braeden? That's impossible."

He sounds like he's going to say more, but Jodi cuts him off, "Okay, that sounds like Ben… a little sister? Jodi. I'm going to be right there." Sam pauses another moment, "No, I don't think that's a good idea." Jodi says something more, "No. He's… he's not doing to great Jodi. It might be best if Dean isn't involved."

"Involved with what?" Asks a gruff voice from up by the door. "If it's a case, then I am in Sammy."

"Dean… you shouldn't." Sam starts.

"I'm going Sam." Dean says.

Sam sighs, knowing if he tries to fight Dean, he's going to end up going anyway. "Never mind. Jodi, we'll be there in a few hours." Sam listens to what the sheriff says, before hanging up, and turning on the angel, who is trying his hardest to look very interested in the books.

"Cas." Sam starts. Glancing up at his brother, "You want to explain something to me?"

Cas clears his throat, "That truly depends on what you wish me to explain." He states, "I can explain a great many things to you."

Sam rolls his eyes, "I'm more asking, if you want to explain, why Ben Braeden would be paying Bobby's house a visit, looking for Dean."

Dean's eyes snap to his friend, "Cas?"

Cas shakes his head, "No, Sam. I would not like to explain that." The angel admits.

~~Danny~~

A door opens, and the king of hell walks in, and addresses the little girl curled up in a ball in the corner, "Rise and shine Baby Squirrel." He singsongs.

The little one stirs, and looks up at him with fear.

"Well, hello Darling. Did you sleep well?" he asks almost gently. The way he talks to the little one might almost make you forget he's the king of hell.

"Where am I? I want to go home." She whimpers.

Crowley pouts at her, "Well darling, you can't go home. You're in hell, and you just can't walk out of here. Don't worry though Danny. Can I call you Danny? Or would you prefer Daniella?"

"Mommy says, I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Crowley smiles, "And your mommy is right, but I'm not a stranger. I'm your uncle Crowley! And we're going to have so much fun." He promises, snapping his fingers and Danny has a pile of toys in front of her, "Now you have fun and play little one. Uncle Crowley has some business to attend, then, we'll go and play together."

Danny sniffs. Crawling slowly out of the corner, inspecting the toys, tears still on her face.

"That's it dear. I won't hurt you. Uncle Crowley is just trying to protect you." He whispers, ruffling the little girl's hair, "Have fun, get into trouble while I'm away." He tells the girl, before walking out.

One of his demons is waiting outside, "Sir. Is it really wise to keep the child here?"

Crowley chuckles, "There's no better place for her to be. I want to be able to keep an eye on the little tike, and with any luck, I'll have myself a pet Winchester. Plus, she's leverage. I'm sure by now, young Benjamin has already reached out to his absent father figure, and my plan will be set into motion." Crowley laughs.

"But sir. Once Dean Winchester finds out you've taken the daughter he never knew about. He will come down here, and he won't leave, not until he kills you."

Crowley smirks, "Oh that's exactly what I'm counting on. And once Dean Winchester is down here… he'll never leave." The King tells his follower.

 **Please review.**

 **Carry on my wayward friends until next time, allonsy!**


End file.
